Mantan
by Erry-kun
Summary: Entah beruntung atau justru sungguh sial, satu bangku kosong dalam bis yang tersisa mengantarkan Haizaki pada kenangan-kenangan lama dengan si dia. [Untuk Haisaki] / Mantan!Nijimura/Haizaki. Slight MayuHai, NashNiji.


Kata orang, manusia berjuluk _mantan_ adalah perwujudan dari benci dan dendam setengah mati yang bersarang dalam hati. Sesayang-sayangnya sang pacar dulu ketika masih pacaran, _demi kerang ajaib_ ketika sudah putus cinta itu pun luntur menjadi butiran daki. Mereka yang katanya berakhir baik-baik pun diam-diam tusuk _voodoo_ di rumah masing-masing. Orang memang sensi sekali kalau soal yang semacam begini.

Terutama kalau sang mantan sudah punya pacar yang baru.

Ibaratnya, lebih baik diterjunkan ke medan perang ISIS dari pada harus melihat mantan dengan si dia bisa jadi lebih romantis.

Tapi, sebenarnya tidak semua mantan seperti itu, 'kan?

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Mantan (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 _A Birthday Fanfiction for_ **Haisaki**.

 **.**

 **Warning: ooc banget, typo, possibly indo!au, shounen-ai, eyd tidak ternotis, penuh manusia sewot.**

 **A/N:** mantan!nijihai, slight mayuhai dan nashniji.

* * *

 **Mantan**

 **.: NijiHai :.**

* * *

Haizaki Shougo, lulusan SMA yang sekarang kuliah dengan jurusan seadanya yang penting suatu saat dalam gelar sarjana yang didamba-damba. Keadaan hari ini sangat tidak berpihak padanya karena harus ke alun-alun kota berpanas-panas ria naik angkutan umum karena motor _ninja_ -nya disita orang tua.

Ini karena IP mengkhawatirkan kemarin yang nyaris membuatnya DO seketika.

Ninja- _chan_ harus dibawa pergi jauh darinya.

Ninja- _chan_ yang menolongnya bisa dapat seribu mantan gadis-gadis cantik dari berbagai kalangan.

Ninja- _chan_ yang membuat semua orang yang pernah pacaran dengannya cinta mati sejadi-jadinya (pada si motor, bukan Haizaki-nya).

Akibat harus cari buku untuk kuliah (biasanya dia tidak peduli tapi sekarang dia diawasi), akhirnya laki-laki berambut acak-acakkan ini melesat keluar rumah naik bis kota. Sempat nyasar di jalan karena ketiduran (AC bis sangat membuatnya bagai dibelai-belai dewi dari kahyangan), pada akhirnya Haizaki sampai di tempat dan bisa mendapatkan buku yang dicari-carinya.

Pulang dari sana, seharusnya jalannya mulus layaknya jalan tol saat sedang sepi.

Entah beruntung entah tidak, ketika masuk ke dalam bis, yang dia temui adalah tersisa satu bangku kosong.

Sayang, bagian bangku yang dekat jendelanya sudah diisi orang.

Apalagi ketika didekati, orang itu rasa-rasanya kok kenal.

"Jaki?"

"Niji?"

Dua-duanya pasang bibir maju saking terkejutnya.

Sebenarnya kalau hanya kawan lama, justru bagus bisa ada teman bercakap-cakap ria dalam perjalanan yang panjang (karena rumah Haizaki di perbatasan kota). Tapi masalahnya, mereka bukan sekedar kenalan, bukan musuh, bukan teman, bukan sahabat, bukan pacar, apalagi pasangan suami-istri.

Terus apa?

 _Jeng. Jeng. Jeng_.

Sebut saja dirinya,

 _Sang Mantan_.

Jadi grogi _gini_.

Laki-laki? Ya, **laki-laki**. Dari barisan deret nama mantan Haizaki yang kalau di- _list_ bisa sepanjang struk belanja kebutuhan bulanan di supermarket, hanya manusia bertajuk Nijimura Shuuzou inilah yang dari _gender_ sama _aliyas_ bisa disunat waktu kecil. Meskipun berbumbu pelangi warna-warni, tapi banyak kenangan indah yang mereka lakukan bersama dulu waktu masih pajang status _in relationship_ di pesbuknya masing-masing.

Hanya dengan Nijimura, Haizaki tidak bisa peluk-pelukan romantis di depan umum; hanya dengan Nijimura, Ninja- _chan_ jadi tidak banyak dipakai; hanya dengan Nijimura, Haizaki dibilang _homo_ oleh kawan ngepreman, hanya dengan Nijimura, Haizaki punya pengalaman _main pedang-pedangan_ sepanjang malam.

Pokoknya pacaran dengan Nijimura menyenangkan meskipun Haizaki tidak pernah mengaku.

"Kenapa bengong? Sini duduk."

Nijimura membuka suara, menyadarkan Haizaki dari lamunan singkatnya tentang kenangan _dirimu dan dirinya_.

Haizaki tidak menjawab, tapi dia bergerak segera duduk di tempat kosong sebelah Nijimura tersebut. Sebenarnya dia masih sibuk melamunkan beberapa hal. Semisal seperti betapa Nijimura tidak berubah sama sekali sejak pertama kali mereka berpisah sekitar setahun yang lalu.

"Tegang bener Jak, kangen ditusuk sama gue, ya?"

 _NJING_.

Salah satunya itu, kebiasaan ngomong seenak _monyong_ -nya itu tidak pernah berubah. Padahal Haizaki juga begitu orangnya, tapi Nijimura jauh lebih frontal. Kalau Haizaki preman tingkat tawuran pelajar, Nijimura preman tingkat geng motor internasional. _Nyolong_ motor pun pernah dia lakukan, tapi sekarang Nijimura sudah taubat—sedikit, mungkin.

"Gue serius ih, napa lo diem aja? Sariawan? Perlu gue cium biar sembuh?"

"Gak! Najis, ih!"

"Lo masih gengsian ngaku kayak dulu, ya."

"Emang kenapa? Kaga boleh?"

"Nggak, justru bikin lo tambah lucu."

Nijimura senyum ganteng, Haizaki kesal tapi sejauh ini tetap _anteng_.

"Ji."

Haizaki memanggil, suaranya kecil. Dengan penuh makna dia menaruh sebelah tangannya di bahu Nijimura.

"Lo lupa ya, kita 'kan udah pisah. Udahan sejak lama."

"Oh ... iya, ya."

Kok sakit, ya.

"Habisnya kenangan kita banyak."

Haizaki mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, "Iya. Gua paling inget waktu lo dipukulin preman-preman SMA sebelah karena ngebelain gue."

"Gue keren ya, waktu itu," Nijimura pasang senyum bangga.

"Najis!" Haizaki mengumpan seikhlas-ikhlasnya. "Lo akhirnya babak belur juga."

"Dan lo manis banget waktu ngobatin gue," Nijimura _ngiler_ , Haizaki ingin sekali muntah ( _tapi nggak ada keresek hitam_ ).

"I-itu terpaksa! Semua petugas UKS langsung kabur lihat muka babak belur lo yang nyeremin banget."

"Tapi lo setia-setia aja ngobatin gue meskipun muka gue jadi lukisan abstrak."

Haizaki bungkam. Malu-malu najis.

Entah kenapa dua sejoli yang baru dipertemukan kembali ini malah _flashback_ tentang masa lalu. Bukannya menggores luka lama, malah terlihat begitu asyik mempermalukan si dia yang sekarang—sepertinya—justru sudah bahagia bersama orang lain.

"Lo inget waktu lo MOS, gak? Inget gue?"

"Yaiyalah. Lo kakak kelas iseng yang jahilin gue waktu acara tutup mata."

Biar berandal, Nijimura dulu masuk jadi pengurus OSIS supaya bisa eksis di seantero sekolah. Salah satu targetnya adalah menjahili anak kelas satu yang sedang MOS. Waktu itu sebenarnya di acara tutup mata, para senior hendak diam-diam memasangkan pin tanda seluruh rangkaian acaran MOS telah selesai dan para calon siswa dinyatakan lulus.

Tapi melihat muka maso Haizaki yang sedang ditutup matanya pakai seutas dasi SMP, niat Nijimura dengan keisengannya semakin bernafsu. Alih-alih diam-diam memasang pin di seragam SMP-nya, dia malah berbisik di telinga sang junior, " _Buka mulutmu, ini sosis. Makan, ya_." Padahal yang dia masukan ke dalam mulut Haizaki adalah jari telunjuknya.

Ketika Haizaki menurut dan membuka mulutnya imut, saat itulah Nijimura jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama meskipun untuk pertama kalinya dia harus mendeklarasikan kebelokan yang luar biasa.

"Jari lo asin gila waktu itu! Lo pasti gak cuci tangan!"

"Lagian lo ngemutin jari gue lama banget, udah tahu rasanya asing."

"Habis gue gak sadar-sadar itu bukan sosis," Haizaki pasang tampang menyebalkan, dia mendecih.

Di luar dugaan, sebelum membalas lagi, Nijimura menyodorkan jari telunjuknya, "Mau coba lagi? Kali aja rasanya lain."

"Kampret emang gue apaan?!"

Nijimura tertawa keras, Haizaki menggerutu dengan suara kecil. Beberapa penumpang bis lain yang _jomblo_ tampaknya berekspresi iri luar biasa, beberapa lagi _kepo_ terus mendengarkan, dan sisanya tidak peduli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, inget waktu kita mandi bareng, gak?"

Haizaki melotot, menutup mulutnya.

 _Buseh_. Ngomong apa dia barusan?

 _Anjir, keceplosan_.

"Hah? Emang pernah, ya?" Nijimura bengong, wajahnya seperti tukang palak mengajak berantem.

Haizaki kelabakan, kesulitan cari alasan yang bagus meskipun pada akhirnya—

"I-itu cuma mimpi gue, kok."

—dia malah jujur.

Nijimura bergeming _olohok_ selama beberapa detik.

"SUMPAH LO PERNAH MIMPI MANDI BARENG SAMA GUE?!"

Dia pun meledak, lupa kalau sekarang mereka sedang di dalam bis kota.

"JANGAN DITERIAKIN JUGA, ANJIR LO!"

Ngambek lah si rambut kelabu—ceritanya—meskipun wajahnya merah sekali entah karena kepanasan atau kelebihan pigmen.

"Haaaah ...," Nijimura berusaha kalem, dia mengelus-elus dada sok keren. "Sumpah, kirain cuma gue yang _sering_ mimpiin kita mandi bareng."

"Gue gak sering! Gue gak mesum kayak lo!"

"Iya, tapi lo mimpiinnya _kita lagi kerjar-kerjaran najis di taman bunga kayak di film-film India_ , ngaku lo!"

Untuk alasan yang sulit dijelaskan, Haizaki mendadak bungkam sekalian salah tingkah.

Tahu kalau tebakkanya seratus persen benar, Nijimura membuka suara lagi berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ngomong-ngomong, kita dulu putus karena apa, sih?"

"Lo lupa? Karena lo selingkuh!"

"Hah?! Bukannya lo yang selingkuhin gue?!"

"Lo, tahu!"

"Bukaaan! Lo!"

"Lo!"

"Lo!"

"Lo!"

"Lo!"

"Lo!"

"Lo!"

"Yaudalah, capek gue."

"Sama."

Mereka tidak sadar, penumpang bis lain jauh lebih capek mendengar percakapan mereka.

Selepas itu, hening melanda sejenak.

Dalam masa jeda, Nijimura mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sebelum akhirnya membuka suara kalem, "Kalau balikan lagi, lo mau nggak?"

Diam.

Haizaki diam.

Denger kok, denger.

Kemudian, dia membalas dengan nada pasti yang sangat yakin,

"Nggak."

Nijimura menoleh cepat padanya.

"Sama."

Berdenyit, Haizaki berujar _nyolot_ , "Kalau lo juga _nggak_ , ngapain nawarin balikan ke gue?!"

"Gue cuma penasaran lo udah _move on_ atau belom. Secara gitu, gue 'kan ngangenin banget, ya."

"Gak, ih," Haizaki mendesis jijik. "Gue denger lo sekarang udah sama orang lain yang lebih preman dari gue, lebih brengsek dari gue, lebih kasar dari gue. Hebat lo, ya."

"Iya dong, gue git—"

"Terus gue denger lo jadi yang _di bawah_ , Ji."

 _OHOK_.

Tiba-tiba saja Nijimura susah napas. Udara menipis, udara menipis. Rasanya seperti keselek bakso isi telur.

Pasang tampang menyebalkan, Haizaki tertawa sepuas hati, "Lepas dari gue, lo turun pangkat. Plis, Ji ... segitu frustasinya lo ditinggal gue?"

"Gak ih ...," Nijimura garuk kepala lagi, tapi sekarang mukanya agak merona merah jambu malu-malu. Sumpah baru kali ini Haizaki melihat ekspresi Nijimura yang semenarik ini. "Lo kenal si Nashruddin, 'kan? Masa iya, dia yang di bawah, 'kan serem."

"Terus ngapain lo pilih dia kalau lo nggak mau _di bawah_?!"

"Awalnya juga gue najis, Jak! Tapi—"

Nijimura terdiam, Haizaki juga diam menunggu.

" _Tapi_ apaan?"

"Tapi—tapi—tapi—"

"APAAN?"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Plis Ji, lo 'kan biasanya ceplas-ceplos—"

"TAPI GUE KETAGIHAN DITUSUK DIA!"

NJING.

 _Masa._

 _Seorang Niji_.

Haizaki mau nangis jantan.

Ingat Mas, ini dalam bis.

"O-oh, gitu ya ... _segitunya_ , ya ...," Haizaki tidak tahu harus bereaksi semacam apa. "Jadi lo keenakan jadi _uke_ sekarang, yasudahlah—"

"Kenapa? Lo kecewa?" Nijimura balik lagi pada tampang ngajak berantemnya, dia pun pasang bibir majunya yang jadi andalan.

"Kagak, gue juga udah sama orang lain, kok."

"Ya ...," Nijimura tiba-tiba saja tertawa kecil. "Gue denger gosip kalau lo pacaran sama Kak Jumi yang dulu waktu sekolah jadi ketua OSIS itu loh. Plis itu ketahuan bohong banget 'kan, masa lo pacaran sama manusia teladan kutu buku kayak begitu—"

"Itu bener, Ji."

"Hah?"

"I-itu bener."

"HAH?" Nijimura sewot, jelas terkejut sekali. "MASA? KOK BISA?"

"Ya ... gitu, lah," Haizaki tampak sedang mengingat-ngingat. "Gue juga heran sih, tapi tahu-tahu jadi."

"Lo bisa betah sama yang kayak begitu? Senior Mayuzumi itu 'kan cuek banget, mana gak kelihatan pula kayak hantu."

Alih-alih sepasang mantan, dua manusia itu kini terlihat seperti sepasang ibu-ibu yang membicarakan suami masing-masing.

"Ih, lo gak tahu dia kalau cuma berdua sama gue kayak gimana ..."

"Emang gimana?"

"Najis. Lebih najis dari lo."

"Hah? Gak kebayang."

"Terus sok romantis, lebih-lebih juga dari lo."

Nijimura diam mendengarkan. Agak miris juga dirinya dibanding-bandingkan oleh sang mantan.

"Te-terus yang paling penting ... _sadis_. Lebih sadis dari lo."

"HAH? MASA?"

"Iya—po-pokoknya gitu, lah."

"Bikin lo betah ya, Jak?" goda Niji.

"Kagak ih, _monyong_ lo."

"Tapi lo lebih milih sama dia dari pada balikan sama gue."

"Iyasih ... habis dia ... gi-gitu lah—"

"Habis gue kenapa, _sayang_?"

APA ITU.

Haizaki melotot. Nijimura terekjut.

Berbalik ke samping lah mereka berdua.

JENG.

Tampaklah sesosok laki-laki bersurai kelabu yang tersisir rapi, bermuka tembok, dan senyuman yang supertipis. Nijimura meneguk ludahnya secara refleks, rasanya seperti kepergok selingkuhi anak orang.

"Sejak kapan lo berdiri di situ, Jumi?!"

"Sudah lama, tapi kalian berdua gak sadar."

Terkadang Haizaki menyesal kenapa kekasihnya ini susah ditemukan di tempat ramai.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Mayuzumi tersenyum simpul. "Lo kok kalau sama gue gak pernah ngaku betah dengan _semanis_ itu, _sayang_?"

"Siapa yang betah?! Gue pacaran sama lo 'kan kasihan awalnya!"

"Ya, itu alasan awalnya ... kalo _akhirnya_?"

Haizaki mendadak bungkam.

Nijimura ingin tertawa tapi sedikit _nyesek_ juga lihat sang mantan mesra-mesraan dengan kekasih barunya.

"Yaudah," Mayuzumi pasang tampang datar pantat panci. "Bentar lagi halte deket rumah gue, lo ikut gue, Jaki."

"Hah?! Gue mau pulang—"

"Ah, udah sampe nih."

Tidak mengindahlah protes Haizaki, Mayuzumi meraih sebelah tangannya dan menariknya beranjak dari sana. "Lagian lo harusnya 'kan _dihukum_ karena udah selingkuh sama mantan, _sayang_?"

 _WAIT SIAPA JUGA_.

"Ka-kagaak, ih! Lo m-mau ngapain—"

Secepat kilat, pasangan kelabu beda dunia itu sudah menghilang melalui pintu keluar bis. Nijimura tertawa kecil karena diam-diam tahu dalam hati Haizaki pasti sebenarnya senang diajak ke rumah Mayuzumi. Di luar saja dia gengsi setengah mati.

Melamun selama beberapa menit karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Nijimura tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan getaran ponsel di dalam saku celananya, tanda adanya panggilan masuk. Setelah melihat layar dan mengetahui siapa yang menelepon, secara refleks dia memasang muka mengajak berantem dengan bibir yang maju maksimal.

"Lo ngapain telepon gue?"

Nijimura langsung _sewot_ pada si penelepon, tidak ramah sama sekali.

"Ji, gua di rumah nih—"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Sini ke rumah. Gue butuh _anu_ lo."

"ANJIR LO."

"Sini aja, cepet."

Nijimura mendecih kesal, kemudian menutup teleponnya secara sepihak. Setelah memasukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celana, dia beranjak dari bangku bis segera turun di halte terdekat. Kemudian, langsung cari angkutan kota yang arahnya ke rumah sang pacar.

Bisa-bisanya ngatain Haizaki, sendirinya juga mau tapi gengsi.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Astaga apa inihhh—geje banget isinyaaa :"D

Ehm, Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun kakanuke Haisaki tertjintah :"v semoga baik-baik kuliahnya, Kang... semoga makin ambigay(?), semakin nganu, semakin (sok) PYUA, semakin banjir ide buat mengasup kebutuhan gue /HEH/ maafkan kalau hadiah ini kurang barokah(?) di hatimu :""v aku padamu kakanuke~ /ketjup basah/

Sumpah sebenarnya saya gak rela NijiHai mantanan pengennya mereka berempat foursam aja gitu— /ERRY/ tapi karena ide ceritanya sudah begini aku bisa apa /plakplak/ lain kali jadi pengen bikin NijiHai lagi untuk penebusan dosa /APAAA/

Udahdeh hehehe, sekian dari Erry, kawan kawan xD pertanyaan, kritik, komentar, dan sarannya silakan jangan sungkan masukkan saja ke kotak review ya, hehehe. Terima kasih banyaaaaak! xD


End file.
